Bellicoso
by HideBehindASmile72
Summary: Bellicoso; a seemingly normal town with friendly, neighborly residents. Beneath the surface, everyone has secrets, everyone has regrets, and everyone is determined to do whatever it takes to live life their own way...
1. Part One: Midnight Meeting

Another idea that just sort of came to me... I have big plans for this when I come back to it…

It's written in drama format as though it were to be performed as a TV show or on stage. Although the different acts/parts seem to be separate, most of the storylines will connect and blend together as the plot develops. Trust me, everything is linked together.

It's a dark, autumn, Sunday night in Bellicoso; an average-sized city on a bay. The clouds overhead show signs of rain as the city has finally started to quiet down. The people are preparing for bed with dread of the Monday morning that awaits them in a few hours. Meanwhile across town, a darkly-dressed figure under a hood silently taps its foot in impatience. Whilst gazing out into the dark unknown waters, the figure is apparently in as deep thought as the waves before it. After a few moments of dead silence, another figure makes its arrival known with a simple "a-hem." The first figure suddenly snaps around to assure themselves of the identity of the new visitor. Seemingly satisfied, a malicious grin spreads across the figure's face as he recognizes his company.

**Figure One:** (Still grinning) I've been expecting you.

**Figure Two:** (Annoyed) I know, let's get this over with…

**Figure One:** Don't get pushy; you know you owe me this!

**Figure Two:** Whatever…

**Figure One:** (In a deep tone) Bellicoso cemetery would have been busy had it not been for me…

**Figure Two:** (Sighing) Yes, I am eternally grateful and all that happy crap! Let's just do this so I can get home and never have to see your repulsive face again!

**Figure One:** (Sarcastically) What's this? Do you not like me?

**Figure Two:** (Angrily) How could I possibly have any respect for you after what you've done? You have potentially ruined my life and any chance I've ever had at happiness in a matter of three nights! If anyone ever finds out about this I'll have to flee town! Change my name! Leave behind…

**Figure One:** (Interrupting) Shut your mouth you ungrateful little vermin! How dare you even _think _about mentioning that vile woman's name in my presence?

**Figure Two:** (Cackling) Do you really think your tantrums and threats scare me?

**Figure One:** They very well should considering your life is practically in my hands! Do you realize that I can easily have you disposed of as though you were a mere pest without as much as a bead of sweat on my brow?

**Figure Two:** (Arrogantly) Yeah, it must be pretty easy to have men at your disposal to honor your every request that you yourself are too cowardly to carry out yourself!

**Figure One:** (Furiously) You _dare _call _me_ a coward?

**Figure Two:** As a matter of fact, I _do_!

**Figure One:** (Maniacally laughing to himself) You see, that is precisely the difference between you and I! While you hypocritically storm around town calling other people cowards, _I _take _action_ and get things _done_!

_(With one lightning-fast movement, the deep-voiced man retrieves a shiny silver blade from the pocket of his dark trench coat. Before the other figure can utter a syllable, the blade is buried deep into his chest without warning. The man in the trench coat hesitates to retrieve his weapon as he watches his victim's silent screams and thoroughly enjoys every minute of suffering. Satisfied with his kill, he removes the knife, wipes it with a cloth from his pocket, and exchanges the dirty rag for an envelope in his prey's jacket pocket. Feeling accomplished, he finally tosses the body into the bay and strolls away nonchalantly grinning as he grips onto the mysterious envelope for dear life.) _


	2. Part Two: Vivian's Return

_ A dark limo with tinted windows abruptly halts in front of a small, cozy café. The driver steps out of the vehicle to go and graciously open the door for his passenger, Vivian Bellamy. Vivian, a middle-aged woman with a fur coat, arrogantly extends her arm out from the back in order to be escorted out of the vehicle. Their hands meet and the person inside rudely pulls on her escort's hand in order to gain her balance. She hastily hands the driver a wad of bills and storms off toward the café. Inside the coffee shop, a woman is seated toward the back chatting with her son. The conceited woman from the limo slowly approaches the café and cautiously opens the door. Hesitant to return to town after a seven year absence, she shields her face from the woman in the corner and sneaks over to a table near her, seating herself with her back to the woman._

**Nadia:**(Curiously inspecting the café's new visitor) So, as I was saying Jesse, I'm glad you decided to move back to town!

**Jesse:** (With a raised eyebrow) Yeah… university wasn't for… mom, what are you staring at?

**Nadia:** (Still glancing over) Oh, nothing. It's just, that woman looks oddly familiar…

**Jesse:** (Jokingly) I'm sure everyone starts to look alike in such a small town.

**Nadia:** (Faking a smile) Yeah, but if it's who I think it is, I haven't seen her in years…

**Jesse:** Can you at least pretend that you're excited to see me?

**Nadia:** (Finally averting her focus back to her son) I'm so sorry dear! What were you saying again?

**Jesse:** I was talking about the fact that I hated college!

**Nadia:** (Carrying on the conversation) Right! I was in your position years ago too. Your dad…

**Jesse:** (Annoyed) Yeah yeah… he encouraged you to drop out so you could get married. I've heard that story many times…

**Vivian:** (Thinking to herself sarcastically) She quit college? What a pity…

**Nadia:** I'm sorry Jesse; it's just that I miss him so bad sometimes…

**Vivian:** (Thinking to herself, alarmed) What? What happened to him?

**Jesse:** Yeah, me too…

**Nadia:** Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm making this about me again…

**Jesse:** (With a grin) Yeah, that's okay. It's not like you haven't seen me in two years or anything.

**Nadia:** (Giggling) Oh hush you! You're so your father's son!

**Jesse:** (Changing the subject) So how has life been treating you?

**Nadia:** Well, since your father passed away, I actually started taking classes toward a degree in medicine.

**Vivian:** (Looking down) Robert Aldridge is _dead_?

**Jesse:** (Excited) Wow mom! That's awesome! So you'll be like, a doctor at the hospital someday?

**Nadia:** (Still distracted) Yeah! Hopefully I'll be to work in a year or two.

**Jesse:** (Irritated) Well since you seem to have the attention span of a squirrel right now, you might as well tell me who you _think _that old lady is…

**Vivian:** (Thinking to herself; annoyed) Who's that hoodlum calling old?

**Nadia:** (Feeling slightly guilty) Well, I could swear that coat belonged to a senile woman I used to know from a few years back…

**Vivian:** (Snorting to herself) _I'm _senile?

**Jesse:** (Somewhat concerned) ...And who would that be?

**Nadia:** Well, she bears a striking resemblance to Vivian Bellamy… but… that's ridiculous. She wouldn't ever dare to show her face in town again…

**Vivian:** (Grinning and whispering to herself) Surprise darling! I _am_ back!

**Jesse:** (Now interested) Why haven't you ever told me about her? Who _is_ she?

**Nadia:** (Faking a grin) Let's just say her and I never really… got along.

**Vivian:** (Thinking) You can say that again!

**Jesse:** Really? I can't see you starting trouble with anyone, despite what people around town might say…

**Nadia:** Well, you see… She was married to a man named Vincent Porter. They had four kids; Sadie, Rufio, Liam, and Roxanne before Vincent suddenly just got up and left town. She had the _nerve_ to blame his exit on me!

**Vivian:** (Anxiously in her head) You best believe it little punk! If only you knew the filthy things your mother did while you were away!

**Jesse:** How could she possibly blame something like that on you?

**Nadia:** (Aggravated by Jesse's continuous questions) Well, she claims that _I _was the one who told everyone that she was having an affair!

**Jesse:** But you didn't, right?

**Nadia:** (Frustrated) Of course not! Vivian, being Vivian, had to turn everything around because she's such a little bit-

_(Vivian, finally deeming it appropriate and necessary to intervene, bolts up from her seat to make her appearance known to Jesse and Nadia.)_

**Vivian:** (Hollering) I regret your name-calling Nadia, and I regret to inform you, my dear boy that your mother is a pathetic, filthy liar!


	3. Part Three: Dante's Mistake

_Mustafa Kinsley paces around the study of his mansion anxiously with a glass of wine in his hand. He is wearing a well-laundered black suit with a blood-red tie underneath assuring his dominant and aggressive personality. He seems on edge as he whispers to himself complaining about his disobedient sons. He appears to be alone until abruptly, his oldest son Dante hurries through the front door and into the dimly lit study. Tension flows through the room as Dante realizes that his father is very displeased with him._

**Mustafa:** (Angrily) Do you realize that Noah Alvarez was murdered just last night?

**Dante:** (Defensively) Of course I do father! It's all over the news that they found his body in the bay this morning!

**Mustafa:** (Even more angry) …and do you realize why is death was absolutely imminent?

**Dante:** (With a sigh) Yes father, because he knew too much.

**Mustafa:** (Boiling) …and who's fault was that?

**Dante:** (Annoyed) Mine! I understand that! Let it go already, Noah Alvarez was a sad excuse for a man anyway!

**Mustafa:** My sad, foolish son! When will you learn that extremes such as this should be avoided at all costs! He was a pity of a man, yes; but thanks to you he almost caused the fall of the entire Kinsley family! Do you realize how high the stakes were?

**Dante:** (Turning his back and lighting a cigarette) Obviously! I'm not an idiot! Unlike you, I am a _human_ being with real thoughts and emotions. I thought I could trust that little imbecile! Imagine being betrayed after eight years of alleged friendship!

**Mustafa:** You are a sadly mistaken young boy, my son. You must learn to trust _no one_ but yourself!

**Dante:** I'm not a child father! I am a fully-grown man and expect you to address me as so! As for you; my cruel, sadistic father, I happen to take extreme caution with who I trust. You are the sadly mistaken one to think that I would ever have so much an ounce of reliance on you!

**Mustafa:** (Laughing) Your rambling amuses me! You will never be a true man until you finally grow up and accept responsibility for your foolish actions!

**Dante:** _I_ need to learn to take responsibility for _my _actions? These words coming from a coward who makes others do his dirty work!

**Mustafa:** (Amused) You will learn to regret those words my son! Your youthfulness makes for such great amusement to me!

**Dante:** (Irritated) I'm glad I can make your day!

**Mustafa:** (Changing the subject) So tell me, how is young Carmen these days? Should I expect a wedding invitation in the mail soon?

**Dante:** (Bitterly) Things are quite well; thank you very much! She wants me to meet her mother later tonight…

**Mustafa:** Oh joy, the in-laws! Now tell me, who is Carmen's mother?

**Dante:** (Gritting his teeth) I don't know…

**Mustafa:** (Sarcastically) You must really love this woman!

**Dante:** (Infuriated) You shut your mouth!

**Mustafa:** (Chuckling) Oh goodness Dante, calm down! I was in love once…

**Dante:** (Interested) Oh really? I had no idea the beast was capable of showing human emotions!

**Mustafa:** You know the beast got the princess in the end, right?

**Dante:** (Speechless and annoyed) Clever, really clever father…

**Mustafa:** Yes, Isabella Santiago; quite the intelligent woman. The most beautiful woman I have to this day met…

**Dante:** (Jokingly) Someone alert the media…

**Mustafa:** Joke all you want but Isabella was my one and only love. I don't expect to feel the same way about anyone ever again…

**Dante:** (Patting Mustafa's shoulder) I'm so sorry father…

**Mustafa:** Yes, quite a tragic story really. It all started when I was…

_(Vivian Bellamy bursts through the door suddenly as though lives are at stake.)_

**Vivian:** (Viciously) Robert Aldridge is dead?

**Mustafa:** (Annoyed) Apparently a story for another day son…


	4. Part Four: Investigation

_Four police officers: Warren Braylen, his son Adam, Liam Porter, and Jeremy Driscol, are grouped together at the docks by the bay. The station had received a call that morning pertaining to a body that had apparently washed up on the shore and was discovered by an older woman. Assuming that the man was killed near the docks, they immediately made their way downtown in order to scope out the area. Warren, a well-trained and seasoned cop, had easily earned his spot on the team. Adam, a broad-shouldered and well-built man in his late twenties, is slowly making his way, despite his somewhat arrogant and air-headed persona. Being that it was Jeremy's first investigation, he was extremely nervous and somewhat queasy. Liam, the son of an exceptionally wealthy and powerful man, seems to be just as malicious as his father. _

**Warren:** (Inspecting the corpse) I'm thinking this man was brutally stabbed in the chest.

**Liam:** (Sarcastically) What makes you think that? Could it possibly be the huge hole in his torso?

**Warren:** You shut your mouth! You wouldn't have this job if it weren't for me!

**Liam:** Not really, I'm a highly qualified professional!

**Warren:** Yeah right! Everyone knows daddy's checkbook was just big enough to ensure a spot!

**Liam:** (Now cursing) You leave my father out of this!

**Jeremy:** (Annoyed and whispering to Adam) This is ridiculous! Are they always like this?

**Adam:** (Amused) Yeah; it's surprising that _anyone_ is still alive with those two always bickering on cases… Let's go.

(Jeremy and Adam make their way over a few yards to the place on the shoreline where the body has been discovered earlier that morning.)

**Adam:** So who do you think did it this time?

**Jeremy:** (Hesitantly) I… uhh… well…m-maybe…

**Adam:** I expect it's that Mustafa Kinsley as usual. That man I swear to god is like a demon straight out of…

(Adam notices that Jeremy is starting to look really pale.)

**Adam:** (Concerned) Jeremy? You okay?

**Jeremy:** Uhh… yeah, of course… I mean…

(Jeremy suddenly can't hold it back and loses his breakfast all over the sandy shore.)

**Adam:** (Furious) Son of a mother…

**Jeremy:** (Interrupting) I'm sorry… I…

**Adam:** (Sighing) Whatever… it's your first encounter with a murder victim… I suppose I understand.

**Jeremy:** (Wiping off his mouth with his hand) I'm fine. Don't tell anyone about this…

**Adam:** We have to tell Warren! Every aspect of a crime scene has to be documented and analyzed! Otherwise the entire scene could be scrapped and the case would be dropped! We have to find supporting evidence so that Kin- I mean, whoever killed this dude is put behind bars!

**Jeremy:** (Ashamed) Yeah, I guess I can understand that. Well, have fun telling him for me!

**Adam:** (Taken aback) You honestly think I would tell him that?

**Jeremy:** (Almost whispering) Well I was kind of hoping that, well you know… help the new guy out…or… well…

**Adam:** (Grinning) Hah, yeah right. You have to earn my respect before you can expect generosity!

**Jeremy:** (Embarrassed) Oh, sorry man…

**Adam:** (Cheerfully) Nah, it's all good. Rookie move I suppose. I remember my first case. Five years ago; the death of a man named Robert Aldridge. You know, Nadia's husband?

**Jeremy:** (Interested) Oh yeah, Casey's mom. I haven't seen her since we broke up a few months ago…

**Adam:** (Shocked) You dated Casey Aldridge?

**Jeremy:** (Slightly confused) Yeah, why? Casey is hot as all he-

**Adam:** (Interrupting) She's a no good pathetic, gold-digging tramp! Humor me, did the relationship end after you caught her with another man?

**Jeremy:** (Sighing) Yeah, how do you know all of… wait! You dated her, didn't you!

**Adam:** (Embarrassed) Yeah, two years of my life I'll never get back.

(Adam and Jeremy share a laugh together followed by a somewhat awkward silence.)

**Adam:** (Chuckling to himself) So anyway, my first case. I remember that I went to the scene right after we got the call. Warren served as a sort of mentor putting his cop duties ahead of his paternal roles. He refused to acknowledge me as anything other than officer or deputy. It was rather pathetic really…

**Jeremy:** (Sensing uncomfortable memories) Go on…

**Adam:** (Snapping out of it) Oh right, sorry. Anyway; we arrived at the scene to see a bloody sidewalk with no body in sight. Being a real man, I was indifferent, showed no emotions, and certainly kept my bodily fluids to myself…

(Jeremy slaps the back of Adam's head.)

**Adam:** (Smiling) I thought you'd like that part. So yeah, without a body or anything, it was pretty much impossible to go any deeper into investigation. All we could conclude for sure was that Robert was probably stabbed in the chest area, judging by the pattern of the blood splatter. The most widely-accepted theory was that whoever it was that attacked him felt the need to relocate the body in order to save his own behind.

**Jeremy:** (Losing interest) Hmm; glad this case isn't as bad…

**Adam:** (Sighing) Yeah, it's pretty obvious what happened. We just need something that proves it, which won't happen. That Kinsley is a sly little devil…

**Jeremy:** (Concerned) Isn't that sort of unprofessional to write someone off like that right away?

**Adam:** (Grinning) Do I look like I care that much about the system and society?

**Jeremy:** (Smiling) Obviously not, but how would your father feel?

**Adam:** (Chuckling) Shut up rookie!


	5. Part Five: Isabella's Woes

_A middle-aged woman, Isabella Santiago, is in her spotless kitchen slaving over the stove in order to prepare the perfect meal for her family. Donning a sauce-stained apron, she wipes a bead of sweat on her forehead. She has endured two grueling weeks alone with her kids while her husband is off on business in Bellicoso. Anticipating his return, a grin spreads across her beautiful face knowing he'll be home in a few minutes. In the dining room, Isabella's kids, Aria, Monica, Rain, and Marcia, are anxiously waiting for dinner. The entire family has come together despite differences to throw a birthday party for the youngest child, Aria._

**Aria:** (From the dining room) Where's daddy?

_(Isabella rushes into the room from the kitchen carrying a bowl of salad. She sets it down on the table and fretfully serves the greens to her family.)_

**Isabella:** (Anxiously) I told you honey, daddy had some work to do out of town for a couple of weeks!

**Rain:** (Annoyed) Mom, you said he'd be home by now! I have to be to work in about an hour…

**Isabella:** (Uneasily as she pours dressing on her lettuce.) He'll be here; he wouldn't miss little Aria's sixth birthday party for the world, would he?

_(A buzzer goes off in the kitchen signifying that the turkey in the oven is done. Isabella scurries off to the other room to retrieve the main course and escape the tension between her kids.)_

**Isabella:** (Removing the turkey from the oven with oven mitts) Something is wrong. Something went horribly wrong in Bellicoso. After all, he's a family man, why isn't he home to see Rain, Monica, and Marcia for the first time in months? Well, he must be really busy, that's all…

_(Isabella overhears Monica and Marcia bickering in the dining room.)_

**Isabella:** (Still somewhat panicked) Good lord! Can't those kids get along for the sake of their little sister?

_(The mild sibling quarrel escalates into more of an intense argument.)_

**Isabella:** (Regretfully) Apparently not…

_(Isabella retrieves a fork from the drawer to taste the turkey.)_

**Isabella:** (Distracted) Still, I can't shake this nasty feeling. Apparently I also can't help but think of the song from that one Tim Burton movie…

"_I sense there's something in the wind…_

…_It feels like tragedy's at hand…"_

_(Isabella carries the dish of turkey to the kitchen and plops it down on the middle of the table.)_

**Isabella:** (Sighing) Let's just eat; he'll get here when he gets here…

_(Isabella angrily curses under her breath and wonders why he didn't at the very least call to say he would be a little late.)_

**Rain:** (Excitedly) Finally, I'm starved!

**Monica:** (Stabbing a piece of turkey with her fork ravenously) What's dad doing in Bellicoso anyway? Didn't you and him swear you'd never go back there after-

**Marcia:** (Interrupting) Shut up Monica!

**Rain:** (Curiously) Whoa; what happened!

**Isabella:** (Seriously) Nothing; drop it now!

**Rain:** (Sinking into his chair) Sorry I asked…

**Isabella:** (Breaking the now awkward silence) So Marcia, how have you been?

**Marcia:** (Continuing to chow down on the turkey) Just fine. I got a job at an Ad Design office a few weeks ago.

**Isabella:** (Relieved by the successful conversation turn) Oh! That's lovely dear! I always knew you'd-

_(The dull, repetitious ring of the telephone echoes throughout the house.)_

**Marcia:** (Concerned) Who could that be?

**Isabella:** (On edge) It _better_ be your father!

_(Isabella jumps up from her seat and rushes to the phone by the doorway to the living room.)_

**Isabella:** (Stammering) Hello…?

_(Abruptly the phone slips out of Isabella's hand and smashes on the hard linoleum floor. Before the kids could scamper across the room to her aid, she faints and collapses into a heap; hitting the floor hard.) _


	6. Part Six: Reunited?

_With Vivian's sudden arrival at the mansion, Mustafa and Dante exchange irritated expressions. Vivian had abruptly fled town six years previously and hadn't left on good terms with hardly anyone; especially the Kinsley family. With a melodramatic tone and exaggerated movements, Vivian begins to demand answers from Mustafa while entirely ignoring Dante's presence, much to his pleasure._

**Vivian:** Robert is honestly; swear to god, six feet under? He croaked while I was gone? Good God! Was he sick? Worse yet, was he perhaps _murdered_?

**Mustafa:** (Aggravated) What's it to you?

**Vivian:** (Ignoring Mustafa and somewhat rambling to herself.) Hah! I'll bet it was that good-for-nothing Nadia! It would be just like that pathetic parasite to off her own husband!

**Mustafa:** (Interrupting with a holler) Silence! You would do well to allow others to speak for more than a mere second at a time! Maybe you would at once learn the answers to the dire questions that you so desperately seek!

_(Vivian shifts her standing position clumsily and awkwardly gazes around the room while toying with her diamond necklace. Dante takes a seat and appears to thoroughly enjoy the sparks flying between Vivian and his father. Mustafa takes another swig of blood red wine before continuing.)_

**Mustafa:** Yes, my dear, clueless companion! He was reported as dead six months after you left and a closed-casket service was held. It comes off as a surprise that your dear friend Nadia didn't turn to you for a shoulder to cry on…

**Vivian:** (With an overdramatic cackle) Nadia, God bless her soul, did not bother to contact me; what a shame! Oh how I've missed that beautiful, make-up-caked face of hers. I'm sure we'll be beloved friends again before long…

**Dante:** (Slightly amused) …And the Grammy goes to Miss Vivian Bellamy!

**Vivian:** (Crossing the room to caress Dante's cheek.) Darling Dante! It's wonderful to see you again! I believe the last time I saw you your father still had a full, colored head of hair!

**Dante:** (Sarcastically) I assure you, the pleasure is all mine…

**Mustafa:** (Annoyed) Anyway; what brings you back to Bellicoso? I'm sure a busy woman such as yourself must have a motive for returning to such a bland and uneventful place!

_(Dante chuckles and coughs with the words "bland" and "uneventful.")_

**Vivian:** (Oblivious to Mustafa and Dante's wit) If you must know, I have some unfinished business in town to attend to, thank you very much! Why must there be a reason for my return? Isn't paying a visit to my beautiful children reason enough?

**Dante:** (Whispering to himself) Not when three of them live in another state…

**Vivian**: (Turning again to Dante) Would you like a glass of water for that dreadful cough, my dear boy?

_(Mustafa hears Dante's comment and chokes on his wine with a small fit of laughter. Vivian doesn't hear and continues to talk with oblivion and ignorance.)_

**Vivian:** (Grinning at Dante) So how is the lovely Carmen these days, Dante? I hear she's found a very handsome young man to settle down with for a while…

**Dante:** (Concerned) Excuse me? How do you of all people know who Carmen is?

**Vivian:** (Her grin spreading) Do you happen to recall her full name, my boy?

**Mustafa:** (Chuckling to himself) Carmen Bellamy! I should have realized as much!

**Dante:** (Confused and somewhat frantic) Whoa whoa whoa! You knew about this, father? Why wouldn't you inform your son that he's seeing this _lunatic's_ daughter? Heredity isn't often all that forgiving after all…

**Vivian:** (Smiling again) Lunatic? Not exactly the equivalent of royalty or beauty, but I'll take it as a mad compliment nonetheless!

**Dante:** (Furiously) You shut your filthy mouth you bitter old hag!

**Mustafa:** (Intervening to prevent any further heated quarrelling.) Calm yourself my boy! I assure you this _hag _you speak of produced nothing but beautiful, respectable offspring; surprising as it is…

**Vivian:** (Faking sentiment) Goodness Mustafa! Those are the kindest words anyone has ever directed at me!

**Mustafa:** (Rolling his eyes) Don't flatter yourself foolish woman…

**Dante:** (Rising to his feet and heading toward the door) Well, as exciting as this discussion has been and as much as I'd love to spend more time with you, Viv, I really must be going…

**Vivian:** (Sweetly) How adorable, he called me Viv! I sure hope I didn't chase you away with something I said or something I did! I just couldn't _live _with myself knowing that I made an enemy of a Kinsley!

**Dante:** (Rolling his eyes as he slips his jacket on) Well now that you mention it…

_(Dante crosses the doorway out into the breezy afternoon without looking back at Vivian or Mustafa. With a somewhat forceful and anger-fueled slam of the door, Vivian jumps in surprise and proceeds to viciously grin in Mustafa's direction.) _


	7. Part Seven: Case Compromised

_Adam Braylen and Jeremy Driscol continue to investigate the scene by the shore where Noah Alvarez's body had been discovered. Knowing that he'll have to inform Warren of the situation, Jeremy dreads the inevitable confrontation he knows he'll have to face. Meanwhile, Adam scopes the area out, feeling grateful that he isn't in Jeremy's novice position with Warren. Across the sandy shore, Warren and Liam can be seen inspecting the dock in silence. Upon realizing that Jeremy and Adam had deserted them, they had given up their childish bickering to focus on the crime scene._

**Jeremy:** (Nervously) What do you reckon he'll do to me?

**Adam:** (In a serious tone) Who, old man Braylen? I suspect he'll kick you off the force, get you sent to prison, nothing big.

**Jeremy:** (Paler than he had been earlier) Are you for real?

**Adam:** (Still serious) Oh of course! He's the type to hold a grudge too, sorry man. If we lose this case he might even send a secret ninja assassin after you!

**Jeremy:** (Angry) Oh shut up you jerk!

**Adam:** (Amused) Hah! Sorry, I really couldn't resist, rookie! I tend to unfairly pounce on those below me when the opportunity arises. I guess you could say I use humor as a defense mechanism when faced with an awkward conversation in which I have no intention of providing useful input to. Hah!

**Jeremy:** (Reluctantly laughing to himself) Yeah, whatever man!

**Adam:** (Suddenly) Dude, you gotta tell him, like, now. As far as the chief goes, the sooner you tell him, the less painful your own death'll be…

**Jeremy:** (Frustrated) Yeah yeah… I'm going…

**Adam:** (Jokingly) It was nice knowin' ya kid!

_(Jeremy piercingly glares at Adam with a mocking laugh as he saunters across the sand toward Warren and Liam. He announces his abrupt arrival with a simple "a' hem" to which Warren turns his head to see who has interrupted his observations.)_

**Warren:** (Sarcastically) Oh look, it's the new kid! How's the case going? Any luck yet?

**Jeremy:** (Hesitantly) Uhh… yeah… about that…

**Warren:** (Dryly) What, Adam on your case _already_? I swear that kid is such a-

**Jeremy:** (Stuttering) Well, not exactly, but well, you know… he doesn't bother me or anything… I grew up with a sister ya know… but yeah, I…

**Warren:** (Impatiently) Quit rambling and sit it out already boy!

_(An irritated Adam, having saw Jeremy struggling with his words, stormed over to cut the news to Warren and Liam.)_

**Adam:** (Annoyed) He barfed all over the crime scene!

_(Adam turns to glare at Jeremy as he starts to walk back to the shore.)_

**Adam:** (Rolling his eyes) My God kid, man up once in a while!

**Warren:** (Almost whispering) You've _got_ to be kidding me…

**Jeremy:** (Terrified) I'm extremely sorry sir! I didn't mean to! Well, it's just that it's my first case and all and I…

**Warren:** (Fuming) Jesus! They'll send me any rookie with a pulse to work on the force these days it seems!

**Jeremy:** (Cringing) I'm so sorry… Are you… mad?

**Warren:** (Gritting his teeth) Why of course no, why would I have any reason at all to be upset with you this minute? It's not like this makes a difference or anything…

**Jeremy:** (Silently cursing to himself) I really am sorry…

**Warren:** (Continuing to ramble) …We'll have to close the case due to a lack of solid, credible evidence! Kinsley will get away with yet another murder! And to think I thought we had him this time!

_(Jeremy is cemented in place as he stares at Warren with wide eyes; utterly terrified.)_

**Warren:** (Anger escalating) For years now we've slaved for hours in attempts to put that monster behind bars! The slime slid by yet again!

**Liam:** (Irritated and glaring at Jeremy) Dude, get out of here you idiot! You're like, five seconds away from a trip to the emergency room! My God, kid!

_(Jeremy scrambles away toward town, tripping every few seconds along the way.)_

**Warren:** (Furiously) What an imbecile!

**Liam:** (Rolling his eyes) My God Warren, give the poor kid a break!

**Warren:** (Glaring at Liam) Why are you suddenly defending that little punk?

**Liam:** (Defensively) Because I feel sorry for the rookies! Excuse me for having somewhat of a heart deep inside!

**Warren:** (Fuming) What's _that_ supposed to mean?

_(Warren and Liam again start up a pointless argument. Seeing Jeremy's exit and the arguing that has ensued, Adam walks back over to the dock.)_

**Adam:** (Casually) Case closed?

**Warren:** (Irate) Well obviously we can't very well find legit evidence, no thanks to Liam here!

**Adam:** (Emotionless) Whatever.

_(Adam proceeds to stroll over to the police car a few yards away. He opens the door, gets in, starts the ignition, and nonchalantly drives away leaving Warren and Liam alone.)_


End file.
